weeaboosupremefandomcom-20200214-history
Cobra
Who This Cobra is the biggest cuck to exist on the Earth. He cannot sustain a proper friendship without emotionally manipulating people into doing his bidding and ruining other people's lives. He uses Chicago as his hideout to try and start an evil cult. Appearance He looks like Amazing Atheist but with short hair, shaved his beard, and is now 15. Ridden with acne. History September 2nd, 2016: "AdobeFlash” joins Weeaboo Supreme’s Meme Cuisine Cobra was one of the founding members of the server. He was a friend to many in the server, and was active quite a lot. He was funny, and we would partake in various activities he had planned such as a DnD campaign. At some point Cobra started asking to be given mod privileges. He would spam messages with requests to be a mod. Eventually, his requests were granted and he was made a moderator. Shortly after being given mod privileges, he demanded they be taken from him, and to be banned from the server. Cobra would ask individual members of the server to ban and block him. His reasoning behind this was that he was a "bad person." He would threaten suicide sometimes if we didn't ban him. Cobra would try and provoke Niko and the other Mods into banning him. Such as bullying server members, and posting restricted content such as IRL gore. January 20th, 2017: Cobra is banned from Weeaboo Supreme’s Meme Cuisine Niko banned Cobra as a joke. Cobra was quickly unbanned, but refused to rejoin the server; unless Niko made him a free perler bead commission. These typically cost $30 USD not including shipping. Niko refused to make the commission, so Cobra didn’t rejoin the server. Soon after this, the Mods start back-talking Cobra in the hidden Mod channel. Cobra had a Mod to screen cap the conversations in mod channel, and posted them on Tumblr. The Mod was found out and their privileges were taken from them. The posts were taken out of context and Niko was harassed on Tumblr for a short while. Cobra now claims that Niko and the rest of the mods never liked him to begin with. Manipulation Cobra is known amongst the mods to be manipulative. He manipulated The Mod to send the screen caps. He manipulated some of Niko’s friends into believing he was the one at fault (thus ending those friendships with Niko, but this plan also backfired on Cobra and hurt him more in the long run). And tried manipulating the mods into creating a video game for him. Finally, he tried manipulating a girl into being in a relationship with him over the internet. After allegedly harassing this girl online, she blocked him. Not taking no for an answer, Cobra befriended someone the girl knew and convinced her to unblock him. She sent Cobra a long message, then blocked him again. Cobra would make posts on Tumblr about this, talking about how he was rejected and that he was single. Cobra has made attempts in the past to infiltrate the server/gain information about the server from the inside. Specifically details/talk about him. Information Attempts Cobra has made attempts in the past to infiltrate the server/gain information about the server from the inside. Specifically details/talk about him. His first (successful) attempt was having the Moderator take screen caps of the Mod chat. Cobra tried convincing Niko that the Mod sent the screen caps of their own accord. But Niko knew that Cobra had told them to. After this Cobra tried pinning the root cause of all the discourse on The Mod, which failed. His second attempt was messaging Real Slick, and asking about whether they were talking about him. He told told Cobra "No" and gave him vague details. Cobra accepted this, but was skeptical. His third attempt was creating a separate account, and joining the server. He was almost immediately found out. That account was kicked and banned. It ended with a short exchange of messages between Niko and Cobra. His fourth attempt has been happening over the course of his absence. Where he has been asking friends to enter Niko’s server to gain information from the inside. This information was given by a user by the name of “to-the-reigion.” Who claims to know Cobra from other servers and dislikes him. This information is yet to be proven. But if it is, it shows that Cobra will not stop harassing server members and manipulating people until he has “won.” Abilities * Able to make something seem like a joke, when it really isn't. (Ex: The Big Bang Theory's laugh tracks.) * Able to scream until you do his bidding * Able to hoard money until he is in the 1% * Strong ability to pity the weak, beware or you will fall to his trap. https://www.entrepreneur.com/article/285780Category:Villains Category:Non-Members Category:Cucks